1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a zirconium-rich (hereinafter referred to as Zr-rich) amorphous alloy and, particularly, to a composition of Zr-rich amorphous alloy and method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that amorphous alloys provide superior magnetic, mechanical, chemical, and other properties in comparison with crystal. Many alloy compositions which can form an amorphous phase, such as Fe systems, Ni systems, Co systems, Al systems, Zr systems, and Ti systems, have been developed.
A plurality of devices or components produced from Zr-rich bulk amorphous alloy, such as golf clubs and solar wind collectors, has been developed. If the composition of the amorphous alloy component is relatively complicated, casting methods of fabrication are ineffective. The amorphous alloy component can be easily fabricated by welding at least two bulk amorphous alloy parts into an integral composition. However, in commonly employed fabrication of the amorphous alloy component, the amorphous state of weld areas of the amorphous alloy component is easily damaged. In addition, a maximum tensile load of the amorphous alloy component fabricated by welding is less than 20 kg, clearly insufficient to satisfy mechanical strength requirements for the component.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.